Deaths In Domino
by Axeon Tigerfang
Summary: Blood, gore, Yugi bashing. Will Yami figure out who is the killer before its too late.
1. The Demise

HI TIGERFANG HERE WITH MY FIC CALLED AS STATED BLOW DEATHS IN DOMINO.  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI OH. (THANK GOD) SO READ ON THEN IF YOU LIKE IT YOU CAN  
SEND ME A REVIEW.  
Deaths in Domino  
  
It was a dark and melancholy night. The clouds in the sky seemed unforgiving as it rained unmercifully on the small town called Domino. Yugi sat on his bed playing video games. Outside the lightning flashed rapidly streaking down towards the earth. He suddenly heard a banging noise coming from the kitchen. "Hello," called out Yugi "Is anyone there?" He quickly stood up as he heard the rattling sound get louder almost as if it was getting closer to him. He slightly opened the door leaving it ajar so that he could see what was going on. Yugi then thought to himself, Grandpa's out trying to seduce women, Yami's out getting hammered, and both of them would have turned on a light if they come in, this doesn't seem right. Something was indeed amiss all right as it sounded, as if metal was being dragged against the bare floor heading for his room. "Oh no," he replied hoarsely hardly able to breathe "There's someone in the house." He saw a dark figure stagger to his door, breathing as heavily as he was. As he drew closer Yugi stood petrified. He begged his body to move but fear got the best of him. He suddenly shook out of his trance but it was to late. As he backed away from the door it suddenly flew open. The figure stood before Yugi he was three feet taller than he was. Yugi looked up still backing away until he bumped into the wall. He was trapped. The metal that was dragging earlier was a stainless steel machete the figure came closer and then SWISH went the blade. Yugi fell down slowly, knees first then flat on his face. The blood seeped quickly on to the floor. The figure then dragged him across the bedroom floor and suddenly swung him over his shoulders. He took Yugi to the alley near Pecos (pee-cos) street and dumped the body in a cardboard box.  
  
END CHAPTER 1 


	2. The Discovery

Hello readers it is I Axeon here with my second chapter to my fic Deaths in Domino. I do not own YUGI-OH yet it seems to always keep me occupied with a lot of work. In the last chapter Yugi the pure, angelic, person was horrifically killed by someone. Who? You may ask. You'll just have to read if you want to find out.  
  
It was a sad morning as the paramedics raised the body of little Yugi on to the stretcher. A large crowd gathered to see if the rumors were true. Had their town hero (A/N: surprising isn't it) met his demise. The sad truth slowly occurred to them that Yugi Moto is dead. "Nooooooo,"cried Tea, as she saw that what people were saying was true. "Why, he was so innocent." "No one is innocent" replied a familiar voice, "Its shocking though, who could have done this" said another voice. It was Yami and Seto. "Whom ever done this is one sick son of a bitch."replied Seto angrily balling his fist. "Hi guys" said Tea still sobbing "I guess you got the bad news too." "What happened Tea?" asked Yami quizically. "Well the police say that Yugi was killed in his home late last night. "The killer carried his body here and dumped it in a card board box. An early morning jogger found him and called the police." "The jogger went down to the station to answer a few questions," she added sadly. "The killer always returns to the seen of a crime." retorted Yami. "Well nobody looks suspicious," added Tea looking around. "Noooooooooooo" she shrieked starting to cry again. "Don't worry about it Tea everything is gonna be fine." exclaimed Seto as he held her face up with his index finger and kissed her. She kissed back. Yami stormed off angry and feeling regret. "If only I was there. I could have protected him," cried Yami. "Who ever did this is gonna pay."  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
P.S. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FIND OUT KEEP READING. 


	3. THE DATE

HI READERS AXEON TIGERFANG HERE WITH ANOTHER THRILLING CHAPTER TO DEATHS IN DOMINO. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
"TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE VERY SPECIAL,"SAID TEA LIGHTING ONE OF THE CANDLES IN THE CANDLEHOLDER. SHE AND SETO WERE GOING TO HAVE A NIGHT TO JUST THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS (A.N: HERES A FLASHBACK: "YOU JUST NEED TO MOVE ON TEA.HE'S GONE NOW. "HEY I MISS HIM TO, BUT THERE'S NO REASON TO FEEL SORRY FOR HIM OR YOUSELF. I COME OVER BY YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT, WE CAN HAVE DINNER AND TALK ABOUT THINGS OKAY." REPLIED SETO IN A BENEVOLENT TONE. "OKAY;" SHE REPLIED SOFTLY.) NOW ALL SHE HAD TO DO WAS WAIT. TWO MINUTES SOON TURNED INTO TWO HOURS. "WHERE IS THAT JERK!" THOUGHT TEA TO HERSELF "EVEN HE ABANDONED ME." SHE SAID CRYING SOFTLY.  
  
"DAMN, GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE OFFICE AGAIN." "HOPE TEA'S OKAY!""WHERE YA GOIN' KAIBA SAID A MALEVOLENT VOICE. THE WORD "WHAT" ECHOED THROUGH THE NIGHT THEN SILENTLY DIED DOWN KAIBA DROPPED DEAD TO THE GROUND.  
  
"DING-DONG" WENT THE DOORBELL. "HE'S HERE," SHE SAID SURPRISED AS SHE OPENED THE DOOR. "WHO ARE YOU?" SHE SAID TRYING TO CLOSE THE DOOR BUT THE FIGURE OVERPOWERED HER. SHE SLOWLY BEGAN TO DRAW BACK. SHE QUIKLY BEGAN TO SPRINT FOR THE BACK DOOR. SHE THREW OVER THE TABLE. THE CANDLES TOUCHED THE CARPET AND STARTED TO BURN. TEA TURNED AROUND TO SEE IF SHE WAS STILL BEING CHASED. NO ONE WAS THERE "I'M HOME FREE" SHE THOUGHT THANKFULLY. AS SHE OPENED THE DOOR SHE SLOWLY GASPED NOT ABLE TO BREATHE. "AAHHHH" SHE SCEAMED.SLASH WENT THE BLADE AS SHE FELL DEAD TO THE FLOOR.  
  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. The Vandall

Guess who's back. Back again. Ax is back tell a friend or your girlfriend. Anyway I'm back with my new chapter (joyus chorus plays) ookaay any hoo on with the story but first a message from our sponsers. Saturn: you have sponsers. Why I'm impressed. Axeon: really! Saturn: nope! Axeon: bitch! Saturn: what was that. Axeon: yeah so what. What you gonna do tie me up let your yami desecrate me by raping me because that is just sick. Saturn: Sure I'll just hurt you badly. (evil laughter) Axeon: you're, you're just a girl. (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) I ow don't ow own ow yu-gi-oh. On wit da show. Arrgh take this.  
  
As yami sat on yugi's bed he mused on his current dilema. "Who ever has done this works in a pattern," he declared, "The killer killed yugi and tea who is yugi's girlfriend and he killed kaiba who is yugi's enemy. It's as if he knows what he is doing." Yami concluded with a sigh. "Yami" called granpa moto, "there's something on the t.v I think you may want to see." As yami turned on the t.v a news program was beginning. "Hello I'm Mary Reed and he's Chuck Stevens. In tonight's top story three adolesense have fallen victim to a killing spree that's baffling Domino Police. The victim's Yugi Moto, Tea Gardiner, and Seto Kaiba were killed savagely. All are said to have known each other and attend the same high school. The young lady's body was said to be ... to be..." the reporter said faintly, "Chuck can you finish" she said about to throw up. "Forensics have confirmed that Tea's body was raped. After she was killed. We will keep all of you out there posted on the development of this case. If you have any clue's or the whereabouts of the killer. Contact us at 555- help that number again is 555-help. Help us put an end to these grotesque murders." He concluded. Yami turned off the t.v . The room was quiet for a few minutes. "It look's like I have to do something about this before anyone else gets hurt. Who ever you are I will find you and when I do prepare to die!" yami concluded with a burning determination. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yami went downstairs and opened the door. There was a note on the door that read  
twas whispered in heaven , twas muttered in hell,  
that somone so dear was gone dear and well,  
you'll never getr me don't even try,  
because you'll be gone in the blink of an eye. after reading it Yami looked across the street. A red Camaro suddenly drove off letting out a few gun shots. Yami dodged them but, Granpa Moto was shot. As Yami ran through the hospital door he shouted, "Someone help this man needs a doctor." Granpa Moto was quickly put on a stretcher and rushed to the E.R. a few hours later the doctor concluded that Granpa Moto had died.  
END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Surprises Surprises

HELLO READERS TIGERFANG HERE WITH THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT TO DEATH'S IN DOMINO. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH™ BUT I DO OWN THE ATTENTION YOU PAY TO READ MY STORY.LET'S TAKE THIS TIME TO REMEMBER THE POOR SOULS WHO LOST THEIR LIVES. (SATURN WHO ARE THEY AGAIN?)THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT. ON WITH THE VIOLENCE.  
  
"What?" Yami uttered stunned.  
  
"Yes." Replied the doctor sadly. "It turns out the bullet was 3 centimeters from his heart. We hoped he would not sneeze as we did the surgery but he did. Did you see the attacker?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No but, he's the one who killed all three of my friends!" exclaimed Yami. "He drove off in a red Camaro with the license plate reading U.R.A.Q.T." The license plate statement meant you are a cutie. A few hours later the police and Yami found out the car belonged to Mai Valentine. They quickly got into a squad car and started to drive to her home.  
  
"Mr.?" The policeman asked. "Yami" he replied in a stately manner. "Yeah we need your help with this case" the police man stated "you know all of the deceased and the killer has made contact with you meaning he may know you and may try to talk to you again." "What should I do if this happens?" Asked Yami "Your phones will be tapped so that we can here all your conversations." Answered the policeman. "We would like it if you tried to help us solve the case." "We'll help you out just try to figure out who's doing this." He declared as they pulled up to Mai's driveway. "Okay." Yami agreed. As they walked to the door they noticed the Camaro with the license plate. They rang the doorbell once. Then they rang it for a second time. Finally Mai arrived at the door. "You finally came," she said drunkenly holding a glass in her hand. "Thank goodness you're here, My car was stolen last night. Right after my friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ishizu, Serenity, Marik Cassandra, Christi, and Bakura came over." "Mind if we look around your house?" The officer asked "Sure why not" she said. As they looked around all the people she had mentioned were dead on the floor. Their blood was splattered on the walls. Mai gasped. "Some thing smells like arsenic!" Yami exclaimed "What happened last night Miss Valentine" inquired the police officer. "Well I invited them over for a little party. I had just received some champagne as a gift from a secret admirer." Mai explained "I started off with six bottles of my own before sharing the new one out. We all got so drunk that we started sleeping with each other me and Joey, Duke and Serenity, Tristan and Ishizu, Marik and Cassandra, and Bakura and Christi. I then started to share out the new bottle and..." she gasped as she dropped her glass "The new bottle did it. It poisoned them; we were so drunk we didn't notice the smell or the bitter taste. I remember someone broke in and killed all of them. All I could do was hide. Luckily he didn't see me but I saw him. I called for a police car and waited. So far you're the only ones that came." "How can that be possible." Asked the officer. "I don't know," she said holding here head. "Who Ms. Valentine? Who is the killer?" inquired the police officer? "It was...It was him," she said pointing to the door. The hooded figure drew up the gun then suddenly fired. Mai fell down dead. "Mai, noooooooooooooooooo" called out Yami. "The poison should have kicked in a while ago no matter. That is what a big mouth does to you." The killer said evilly in a voice that sounded as a fusion of a male and female voice. He then proceeded to fire at the police officer but something hit him from behind knocking him out cold. "What!" Yami gasped in horror. "It can't be!"  
  
END CHAPTER 5 P.s. The final chapter of the story is after this. What do you think happened? Who hit the killer from behind? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
